Tainted
by Inkettrinket
Summary: What if Robin was the heir to a throne to a kingdom Forbidden. What if he finds himself fighting for good instead against an evil he was born to master. As the truth begins to show, Chrom finds this mysterious man is being hunted for the crimes of his father, a pawn in a twisted plan to dominate entire countries. Robin's destiny is to kill the royal line to Ylisse. can he stop it?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

A/N: Take two on this genre. Bare with me! My prologues are usually short but give it time. ^_^ chapters will be longer.

Tainted-Prologue: **Discovered**

'

I see you're awake now. There is better places then to nap on the ground you know. Here, take my hand.'

Robin numbly took hold of the hand that was offered to him. As he was aided to his feet he was partially aware of the area around him. Chrom shared a look with Lissa, the confusion in the stranger was so apparent that both siblings were not sure what to do next.

Lissa stepped forward as Robin glanced around him. "My, name is Lissa, what's yours?"

Robin looked at her furrowing his brow as he truly took her in, then he looked at Chrom with the same intent as if trying to figure out the faces in front of him. Chrom tried to come across as gentle as possible.

"My name is Chrom, are you from around here?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but closed it, he then looked down at his hand to find it completely bare. He removed his hand from Chrom as his eyes widened, he ran his fingers on the back of his right hand. Chrom became increasingly concerned of the other before him.

"Perhaps, we should get Fredrick" Lissa whispered to Chrom.

Chrom thought. "I'm not sure if having more here...

"There you both are!" Fredrick called out as he approached the two royals. "DO you have any idea how much stress you bring me when you two just wander. Off."

"Fredrick, what a coincidence I was just going to get you." Lissa stated.

The knight cocked an eye brow. "Yes, like so many other times before, now come along. Ylisse still a few.."

Fredrick trailed off as he took note of the man before him. "Who...is this?"

"We don't know." Chrom answered. "I stumbled upon him."

Fredrick let out a huff. "Is that so?" he turned to Robin. "Alright then, you, what is your name?"

When he received no reply. Fredrick became stern. "I asked you a question I expect you to answer."

"Fredrick, easy. I don't think he can speak." Lissa quickly explained.

"That is nonsense. He can still communicate, even the common mute still can do as much."

Chrom placed a hand on Fredrick's shoulder. "He was unconscious he could have been wounded in battle."

Fredrick looked around him. "This field looks pretty pristine for a battle well fought."

Lissa and Chrom showed their disapproval. Lissa stepped forward pointing her finger at him.

"Honestly, do you have to be so cynical?! Try being less..YOU."

"I was enlisted to protect both of you and you may be comfortable putting your trust in strangers but I am not."

"Honestly, I could hit you!" Lissa shouted as she stepped closer to him.

Chrom stepped in between them. "Enough squabbling, this isn't-"

"I can't be here."

The three looked at Robin who stepped back. "I-I'm sorry. I.. hav"

"Hey, wait!" Lissa called out while Chrom physically ran after Robin.

Robin picked up the pace causing Chrom to do the same. Robin glanced behind him. "Just let me be!"

Chrom easily over took the other coming in front of Robin. "It's alright you don't have nothing to fear from us."

Robin gritted his teeth. Stepping back he raised his hand up to the other a flash of orange pooling in his eyes.

"I will not tell you again."

Chrom quickly unsheathed his weapon in alarm diving to the side as a surge of energy was expelled in his direction.

Robin remained a moment longer before he took off. Lissa and Fredrick came to Chrom's aid.

"My lord! Are you alright?" Fredrick asked in concern.

Chrom nodded. "I'm fine."

Lissa watched as Robin entered the woods in the distance. "Why would he run? We were only trying to help."

Fredrick shook his head. "It's clear he meant us harm. I will be less understanding next time, magic is not something to take lightly. Now, leave this incident behind us."

Chrom sheathed his weapon his eyes lingering for a moment where Robin disappeared. He couldn't shake the feeling there was more to Robin then meets the eye.

A/N: Thanks, for reading!

Review!


End file.
